Criminals generally, and particularly those trafficking illegally in controlled substances, are vigilant and suspicious of anything that might be used to record an incriminating conversation. To some extent, a SigSauer automatic pistol is not likely to arouse suspicion because a hand gun is a common tool of their own trade. Nonetheless, every precaution should be taken to insure that the criminal suspect is not alerted to the fact that the gun has a radio transmitter capable of broadcasting what he or she is saying to a sound recording device located elsewhere.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/375,958, filed July 7, 1989 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a Browning automatic pistol modified to contain a hidden radio transmitter for broadcasting conversations taking place in the vicinity of the pistol while maintaining its ability to discharge bullets in the usual way.